Inari Shoi
Inari is a Mutant member of CoM and a member of security, also acts as scout and can often be found in the Security room. He is of western birth but adopted and raised in japan in one of the few remaining Ninja clans, which he used his powers of Oculair enhancements before knowing what it actually was. Basic info Name: His adopted name is Inari Shoi Alias: Sharingan Age: 21 Gender: male Appearance: '' 1.78M, 75.8K Personality: He is a quite person that tends to be rather secretive and hides away/ closing himself off, yet when he is around people he opens himself up somewhat, though he is rather short with sentences and words. Profesional status: ''status: neutral Fraction : CoM position: Security member/ scout Powers: Mutant level: : Gamma power list: Oculair Enhancement; 360 Degree sight ::: Power level: Gamma ::: The ability to allow the user to look around his own body as if he has eyes in the back of his head or any other body part for that matter Oculair Enhancement; Highspeed vision ::: Power level: Gamma ::: The ability to see though any type of movement regardless if its speed. Oculair Enhancement; Far Sight ::: Power level: Delta ::: The ability to in one direction to any range spanning from normal to 5KM, this also allows to see though objects that are in the way normally (only works for obsticals that are in the open air such as wooden fences and statues, anything eclosed like buildings are off limits for this power) Oculair Enhancement; Perfect Sight ::: Power level: Delta :: The ability to protect the eyes from anything that would obstruct its vision, such as bright light or utmost darkness, gas and smoke, anything that would normally force the eyes to close like sand, pepper spray and such will not have any effect. :: Immunity; Illusion ::: Power level: Delta ::: The ability to see though Illusions of any type, including telepathic suggestions to the oculair nerve center of the brain. history/ Bio: Inari adopted by a Japanese family when he was 1, they lived on a solo island with no other people here Inari was trained to become a ninja as his new parents were the last of a clan. he was doing great and even more when his eyes started to change, at first glance it looked like they just turned orange with a glow, but soon Inari found that he could see trough flash grenades, smokescreens, darkness of the night and so on It did not take long before he learned that he could see trough fake things, was able to see very far away and see trough any type of movements. at times he was even able to suddenly see when something was coming from behind. he was seen as a prodigy, a legend, and that for someone that was not even from japanese blood, his parents did not know about mutants having been isolating them self for so long. it was when his 'mother' suddenly got pregnant despite not being able to, his new younger brother was even more of a talent and he also had powers from the day he was born. at first things went all good between them, but as they got older the younger brother took all of his parents attention, Inari did not really care about that until.. the two were send out against each other to see who will be the true successor, the loser had to die. officially the 2 could have been equal, it was true that his younger brother was more powerful then Inari, but he lacked experience, as that Inari had learned to fully utilize his eye's, including seeing 360 degree's and even using the far sight trough it. But Inari's 'parents' wanted their own flesh to win and started to act behind the shadows, helping their real son by telling him what to do and set up traps and more Inari was able to see it all trough far sight and having learned how to read lips, it was soon clear enough, he was meant to lose, but he did not want to die, so he did the next best thing, he ran... in the outside world he learned about mutants and then he met Mech . the 2 slowly became friends as Mech found him awesome and Inari could learn a lot, in the end Mech told him about the idea of building a group for those like them, Inari wanted to help if he could join, what was more then fine, making him the last of the founders of CoM useful notes: equipment: '' Katana, kunai, shurikens, smoke and flash grenades ''others: He has been trained with a lot of ninja based knowledge, so he can use his equipment, get around easily trough well everything and so on Interestingly enough, his 'parents' never thought him japanese Category:Canon-0 Category:CoM Category:Characters Category:Drake Baku Category:Admin only Category:All